Les conventions ne rapprochent pas que les fans
by Ephrozina
Summary: Mathieu ne peut plus regarder Antoine dans les yeux depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il était attiré par celui-ci. Mais que faire lorsqu'ils seront amenés à partager une chambre pendant tout un week-end ?
1. Chapter 1

**Les conventions ne rapprochent pas que les fans**

**Auteur**: Ephrozina

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire.

**Rating :** M, car je compte mettre un lemon dans un futur chapitre, et aussi pour le langage parfois assez.. « Imagé ».

**Résumé :** Mathieu ne peut plus regarder Antoine dans les yeux depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il était attiré par celui-ci. Mais que faire lorsqu'ils seront amenés à partager une chambre pendant tout un week-end ?

**Pairing :** Si on peut appeler ça une pairing, c'est du Antoine Daniel/Mathieu Sommet.

**Note :** Depuis le temps que l'idée d'une fiction sur ces deux protagonistes germe dans ma tête, avec l'arrivée de la vidéo Polymanga, ce type de fiction a littéralement explosé ! Je peux donc poster ceci en paix, et je suis désolée pour ce titre aussi.. nul. Je m'excuse toutefois auprès de Mathieu et Antoine si cela les gêne. :3 Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre un :** **Pensées, hôtel et incertitudes**

Mathieu dévorait le dernier intégrale de _« Game of Thrones »_ qu'il venait tout juste de s'offrir. Arrivé à une scène particulièrement choquante du livre, il entendit le Patron se manifester :

_**« Eh bah, celui-ci ne fait pas dans la dentelle gamin ! »**_

Il se gifla intérieurement. Bon sang, à force de jouer au schizophrène, il allait finir par réellement en devenir un. Levant les yeux de cet ouvrage qui le captivait tant, il put voir qu'une notification était affichée sur Skype. Marquant sa page en pliant soigneusement le bord de la feuille, il se leva pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand il s'aperçut le nom de son ami Antoine Daniel, un sourire rêveur s'installa sur son visage, se remémorant tous les moments passés en sa compagnie, mais surtout _cette_ nuit où tout avait changé pour lui. Il reprit ses esprits, soupirant longuement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main.

_**« Il n'y a pas que ça que tu devrais prendre en main.. »**_

Ignorant cette remarque qui provenait de lui-même, il lut le message de son ami.

\- Bonjour espèce de manche à couilles, je voulais savoir si tu avais été invité à la Japan Expo de Belgique ?

Souriant face à l' « insulte » de son collègue, il s'empressa de répondre.

\- Salut sale Plagieur ! Oui, j'ai bien été invité. J'ai hâte de démolir les belges ! J'imagine que tu as toi aussi été convié à cette sauterie champêtre ?

La réponse ne tarda pas. « Comment peut-il taper aussi vite ? » Il essaya de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autres avec des mains aussi agiles, comme l'avait suggéré le Patron dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Bien évidemment que j'ai été invité, je suis le Boss Final des Internets après tout. J'ai une proposition à te faire, mon petit. Vu que Bruxelles est réputée comme ville assez chère, que dirais-tu, hypothétiquement, de partager une chambre avec moi ? J'ai trouvé un hôtel vraiment abordable si on se partage la chambre pour le week-end et près du lieu de la convention en plus. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le cœur de Mathieu s'accéléra. Passer deux nuits aux cotés d'Antoine.. Son imagination fertile l'emporta loin de sa chambre, dans un monde peuplé d'Antoine qui criaient et gémissaient son nom.. Lorsqu'il fut revenu sur Terre, ce fut étonnamment la voix du Geek qui se manifesta, dépressif comme à son habitude.

_**« Arrête Mathieu, cela n'arrivera jamais. Toutes ces pensées, toutes ces envies qui restent cachées dans ton crâne doivent le rester. Tu ne feras que briser tout ce que tu as obtenu : ta renommée, tes fans et surtout, lui. »**_

Il aurait voulu rétorquer, mais répondit plutôt au message.

\- Le « petit » t'emmerde profondément. Mais pourquoi pas ? Donne-moi juste les coordonnées de l'hôtel, que je réserve..

Il hésita avant d'envoyer cela. Arriverait-il à se contrôler, malgré l'incident d'il y a quelques mois qu'il avait réussi à cacher à son ami ? Cet instant où il avait compris que certaines fans dites « cinglées », fans de Yaoi et surtout fans de leur « couple », n'avait pas vraiment tort..

**Flash-back**

C'était une froide journée de décembre. Mathieu devait réglé les derniers détails concernant son futur déménagement à Paris, et Antoine lui avait proposer de l'héberger pendant son passage. Heureux d'éviter ainsi les frais d'hôtel, mais aussi de passer un peu de temps avec son ami qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis près de trois mois, il avait accepté avec joie. Une fois sorti du train, il cherchait son ami du regard, et lorsqu'il le reconnut ce fut grâce à sa chevelure indomptable. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils sourirent de contentement. Mathieu était sûre que son sourire devait être absolument terrifiant en cet instant. Mais celui d'Antoine n'était pas vraiment plus rassurant..

Antoine courut vers lui, les bras grands ouverts, comme dans ces mauvaises comédies romantiques qu'ils execraient. L'ironie de ce geste aurait du être évident pour Mathieu, mais son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Ses bras s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes pour accueillir l'autre homme. Le plus grand se jeta sur lui, manquant de les faire tomber. L'étreinte dura plus longtemps qu'elle aurait du, mais aucun des deux protagonistes ne voulaient la briser, démontrant à quel point ces deux-là s'étaient manqués, sans pour autant se l'avouer. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public et que des gens les fixaient étrangement, ils se séparèrent, rougissant et gardant leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Antoine prit la valise de Mathieu et le guida vers l'arrêt de bus qu'ils devaient prendre afin de se rendre chez le parisien. Une fois arrivés à destination, Mathieu salua les parents de son ami, et avant d'aller déposer ses affaires dans la chambre d'Antoine, il capta un regard entendu entre les deux adultes.

Une fois rentré à l'intérieur de l'antre, il découvrit une chambre rangée (par miracle), et Richard allongé sur le lit. Il s'assit à ses cotés et regarda son collègue Youtuber. Il se crut revenu à l'adolescence, et ils chahutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, le rendez-vous de Mathieu était pour le lendemain après-midi. Après le repas, ils décidèrent de regarder un film d'horreur avec du pop-corn et de l'alcool. Emmitouflé dans la couverture (qui sentait merveilleusement bon, comme son propriétaire), ils rirent devant l'absurdité du film et s'enfilèrent trois bouteilles de Jack Daniel. Antoine avait l'air totalement naze, mais son protagoniste savait encore plus ou moins ce qu'il faisait. D'un coup, une idée, exprimée à haute voix, fit frissonner le plus petit.

\- J'ai envie d'un câlin.

\- Va chercher Richard.

\- Non, j'ai une autre peluche sous la main.

Et il fut soudain happé par une poigne puissante et attiré contre un torse chaud. Se gorgeant de l'odeur de son ami, il profita de l'étreinte quelques instants avant d'essayer de se dégager. (Mal)heureusement pour lui, Antoine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le tira plus fort à lui.

\- Reste là, ou je fais en sorte de te rendre immobile !

\- Essaye toujours, 'Toine.

Il n'imagina pas qu'une seconde plus tard, il serait immobilisé sous son ami, ses lèvres profondément soudées aux siennes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer embrasser Antoine un jour. Il n'était pas gay, mais il avait toujours ressenti cette connexion étrange, cette envie constante d'être auprès de cet homme excentrique et amateur d'ironie, sans pour autant en connaître la raison. Maintenant, il comprenait d'où venaient ces sentiments. Il se souvint brusquement qu'Antoine était bien plus ivre que lui, et qu'il était en train de profiter de lui. Il se sépara de lui, à regrets, et l'allongea sur le lit. L'homme qui lui faisait face luttait clairement contre le sommeil.

\- Encore un b'sou, s'te plaît Mat..

\- Dors, Antoine.

Malheureusement, ils étaient amenés à partager le même lit. Il s'installa donc aux cotés de l'autre garçon et celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Mathieu, quand à lui, réfléchissait. Ce baiser avait été si court, mais si intense. Il voulait recommencer, encore et encore, mais ce n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Si Antoine ne se souvenait de rien, il resterait silencieux et oublierait cet incident. « Du moins, je l'espère.. » se dit-il avant de s'endormir, bercé par la délicieuse odeur d'Antoine..

**Fin du Flash-back**

Mathieu appuya sur la touche 'Envoyer'. Il trouverait bien un moyen de résister, non ?

_**« À moins que tu ne l'amènes à t'embrasser de nouveau, gamin. »**_

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage angélique. Il prit sa décision : il ferait tout pour qu'Antoine Daniel l'embrasse encore une fois durant ce week-end.

Qu'en dites-vous ? J'espère ne pas avoir trop 'démoli' l'image de nos deux Youtubers. Bref, j'espère surtout que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez des objections, des conseils ou juste des éloges (l'espoir fait vivre), laissez-moi donc une review ! Je vous en serais reconnaissante :)

Bonne journée, bonne soirée,

_Ephrozina_


	2. Chapter 2

****Les conventions ne rapprochent pas que les fans****

****Auteur****: Ephrozina

****Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire.

****Rating :**** M, car je compte mettre un lemon dans un futur chapitre, et aussi pour le langage parfois assez.. « Imagé ».

****Résumé :**** Mathieu ne peut plus regarder Antoine dans les yeux depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il était attiré par celui-ci. Mais que faire lorsqu'ils seront amenés à partager une chambre pendant tout un week-end ?

****Pairing :**** Si on peut appeler ça une pairing, c'est du Antoine Daniel/Mathieu Sommet.

****Note :**** Désolé de poster ce chapitre aussi tard, mais avec mes examens finaux, ça devient compliqué d'écrire ! De plus je fais l'essentiel de mes chapitres à la main, il me faut donc trouver le courage de les recopier.. Enfin bref, voici le second chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**TacoNNMX :** Je suis moi aussi heureuse de l'accroissement du nombre de fanfics sur Matoine ! Avant il fallait retourner tout internet et maintenant il suffit de 3 mots sur Google xD  
**Tamhi : **Contente d'être devenue ta religion xD J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Nanishimie : **Voilà la suite, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît !

**Azrael Short-Fowl : **Si seulement ce bisou avait eu lieu ! Hmhm. J'assume absolument mes penchants bizarres parce que je suis bizarre. :3 Je sens que le léger lemon présent dans ce chapitre va te perturber si tu « n'acceptes » pas un baiser :3

* * *

****Chapitre deux : Plan, sex-shop et bières****

Le jour de la convention approchait à grands pas, rendant Mathieu anxieux. Il appréhendait ce week-end plus que tout, il ne pouvait se le cacher. Comment pourrait-il amener Antoine à l'embrasser de nouveau ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le Patron lui soufflait bien quelques suggestions, mais il ne voulait pas choquer son collègue. Il savait que son ami était, sous sa carapace d'homme fort et viril, assez fleur bleue. Toutefois, l'idée d'un Antoine alangui sur une table le suppliant lui semblait assez alléchante... Marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain, il ressemblait à un zombie : en effet, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dormait que deux heures maximum par nuit. Maudit soit Antoine et ses cheveux indomptables, ses yeux bruns à damner un saint, son torse si chaud.. Son corps approuva ses propos. La revoilà, cette érection qui ne le quittait plus depuis ce fameux baiser. Dès qu'il pensait ne serait-ce qu'un moment à Antoine, son sexe palpitait et réclamait son attention. Se résignant, Mathieu fit couler l'eau chaude et s'attela à la tâche.

**Attention pitit pitit pitit lemon**

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Antoine, ce fameux soir. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas bu cette fois-ci, Antoine savait ce qu'il faisait. Mathieu approfondissait le baiser de la plus délicieuse des manières. Et son protagoniste gémissait, réclamant plus. Les déshabillant sensuellement, le plus petit se retrouva au dessus, caressant les cuisses musclées face à lui pour enfin remonter à l'intimité inviolée jusqu'alors. Il le prépara à le recevoir, et c'était diablement bon de voir son ami si abandonné.

\- Mat' s'il te plaît, ne me fait plus attendre !

Le dit Mat' luttait clairement pour résister à cette voix rauque. Il demanda à son homologue s'il avait un préservatif (toujours sortir couvert!) et en prit un dans le tiroir près de Richard. Une fois enfilé, il fit face à son amant, se positionna à son entrée, et pénétra..

**Fin du lemon**

Mathieu revint soudainement sur terre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Il soupira avant d'éteindre l'eau et de sortir.

_Si près.. _

Il remit de l'ordre dans son esprit et descendit habillé en Panda afin de tourner la prochaine chanson d'SLG. Comment en était-il arrivé à écrire des chansons sur une femme qui pond des œufs avec son vagin ?

**Sans ces chansons, tu n'aurais pas de fans, tu serais encore au Macdonald occupé à servir des McWraps ! **Dit le Geek.

**Et surtout tu n'aurais pas rencontré Antoine, gamin..**

Pour une fois qu'ils disaient un truc sensé ! Enfin, ils.. Ils n'existaient pas ! Mathieu était heureux de sa vie actuelle. Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était une personne avec qui il pourrait partager cette vie.. Et la sainte Patate savait bien de qui il s'agissait ! Cette personne avait les cheveux incoiffables, des yeux d'une profondeur infinie,.. La seule personne par qui il était vraiment attiré était un homme. Jamais il ne se serait cru de ce bord. Il avait déjà pensé à son avenir, bien sûr ! Étant plus jeune, il avait rêvé d'une femme et d'enfants, puis à l'adolescence, il préférait toujours la femme, mais sans enfants ce serait mieux. Maintenant, il ne voulait même plus d'une femme, il voulait.. Antoine.

La sonnerie de son cellulaire le fit bondir et il décrocha sans attendre. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'homme de ses pensées, il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Qu'il avait l'air niais !

\- 'Jour 'Mat !

\- 'Jour Mamour*, ça va ? T'as l'air crevé !

\- Ouep, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait cette nuit !

\- Tu t'es masturbé allègrement sur mes photos ?

\- Oh oui chéri, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai joui.

\- Je le savais !

\- Trêve de plaisanteries, cette nuit j'ai rencontré une nana !

Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Ce n'était pas possible..

\- On avait dit qu'on arrêtait les plaisanteries, dis-moi !

\- C'est petit ça, Mathieu. Plus sérieusement, cette nuit j'ai regardé le dernier épisode de Game of Thrones, il est puissant !

\- J'avoue ! Fit-il soulagé. Tu voudrais pas passer à la maison ? Je me sens seul..

\- Demande au Patron de te tenir compagnie !

\- Tu veux ma mort ? Non sérieux, tu viens ou pas ?

\- Je veux bien t'accorder une soirée, jeune freluquet. Tant qu'il y a de la bière !

\- T'inquiète, ce soir, on se saoule! Dis à ta mère que tu dors à la maison si tu veux !

\- Tu veux qu'on dorme à deux ce soir ?

\- Oui, la chaleur de tes bras me manque..

\- J'arrive vers 17h bébé..

Une fois qu'il eu raccroché, il se dépêcha de tout remettre en ordre, en priorité sa chambre. Une fois la maison bien accueillant, il alla faire le plein de bières et de chips au supermarché du coin. Il flâna un moment dans les rues jusqu'à tomber sur un sex-shop. Une force inconnue le poussa à entrer _(ou une auteure cinglée, c'est vous qui voyez)._ Il regarda toutes les fournitures proposées, jusqu'à apercevoir une promotion sur de l'aphrodisiaque. Une idée malsaine germa dans sa tête.

**C'est pas de la drogue gamin, juste un petit stimulant.. Tu pourrais mettre ton plan à exécution dès ce soir !**

**Tu comptes l'avoir comme ça ? C'est pathétique..**

**C'est vrai ça gros, t'en as trop pris !**

Une vendeuse s'approcha de lui alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! Désirez-vous de l'aide ?

\- Bonjour, euh oui, j'aimerais savoir les.. effets de ce produit s'il vous plaît !

\- Eh bien, il est, contrairement à beaucoup d'aphrodisiaque, en rapport avec l'humeur et les envies de celui qui l'ingurgite. En effet, cette une technique révolutionnaire ! ** Par exemple, si la personne n'est pas d'humeur enjôleuse, il ne se passera rien. De plus, elle n'a ni d'odeur ni de goût !

\- J'en prendrais une bouteille s'il vous plaît.

Honteux, il sortit du sex-shop et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Il rangea la bouteille dans un placard et décida de l'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Antoine ! Déjà qu'il avait profité de lui alors qu'ils étaient éméchés, il allait finir par devenir un violeur !

La sonnette retentit. Mathieu se réarrangea les cheveux et partit ouvrir à son ami. Une fois les salutations faites, Mathieu lui dit de s'asseoir alors qu'il allait chercher les bières. Il pensa à l'aphrodisiaque caché, et le saisit. Il versa quelques gouttes dans une bière et le remit en place. Il devait tenter sa chance.

* * *

***: Ce Mamour provient de certains de leurs tweets que je trouve hilarants.**

**** : Oui, cette théorie n'a aucun sens, mais bon.. Qui a dit que j'étais sensée ?**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un chapitre assez court, j'en suis désolée. Je promets de poster la suite rapidement ! Cordialement, **

_Ephrozina_


	3. Chapter 3

**Les conventions ne rapprochent pas que les fans**

**Auteur :** Ephrozina

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire.

**Rating** : M, car je compte mettre un lemon dans un futur chapitre, et aussi pour le langage parfois assez.. « Imagé ».

**Résumé** : Mathieu ne peut plus regarder Antoine dans les yeux depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il était attiré par celui-ci. Mais que faire lorsqu'ils seront amenés à partager une chambre pendant tout un week-end ?

**Pairing** : Si on peut appeler ça une pairing, c'est du Antoine Daniel/Mathieu Sommet.

**Note** : Hum.. Y'a encore quelqu'un ? Je suis affreusement désolée ! Disons que... l'inspiration a mis du temps à revenir ?

**Chapitre trois : Angoisses, ratages et aphrodisiaque**

Avançant vers sa destinée, Mathieu sentait ses mains trembler un peu. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, Antoine le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Cette vision fit trembler un peu plus sa main droite, dont une faible quantité de bière s'échappa.

\- Bah alors Mamour, on sait plus tenir une bière ?

Avec un sourire un peu penaud, Mathieu lui tendit les deux bières afin de le laisser choisir. Le patron espérait fortement qu'il choisisse celle qui le mettrait dans tous ses états, mais Mathieu regrettait à présent son geste.

Finalement, Antoine prit la bière de gauche, la leva et dit :

\- Cul sec !

Le petit homme ne pouvait résister à cet ordre, à ces yeux, à ces cheveux, à cette b...eauté,.. Il vida donc la chope d'une traite, ne pensant plus à la substance qu'il avait ajouté...

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Mathieu était dans une mauvaise posture. Lui et son Antoine (non, juste Antoine en fait) avaient bu déraisonnablement, une fois encore. Ce que la vendeuse du sex-shop avait omis de préciser, c'est que l'alcool exacerbe l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque ainsi que sa durée. Résultat, il était tellement excité qu'il aurait sauté sur Richard, le problème c'était que la seule chose qui pouvait le libérer de sa torpeur était le jeune homme assit en ce moment même en face de lui. Celui-ci venait de proposer un « action-vérité » pour qu'ils aient autre chose à faire que de mater des japonais nus qui jouaient du djambé sur leurs planètes. Dans un premier temps ils ne diraient que des vérités, puis les gages seraient obligatoires. À chaque question, un shot de Jack Daniel sera avalé, n'arrangeant pas leur état..

Mathieu avait un peu peur de faire une gaffe, surtout que le Patron avait souvent parlé pour lui..

« _Ce japonais a l'air.. Flexible. Et toi Antoine ? »_

_« Merde, ma bière a moussé, et maintenant il y en a partout ! Ca me rappelle bien des choses tout ça.. » _

Son homologue posa sa première question.

**Attention : la logique et le bon sens sont absents à partir d'ici !**

\- Ton pire souvenir au pieu ?

\- Marlène, elle avait 55 ans. Je voulais tester avec une femme mûre, mais elle est partie dans un trip SM, je préfère ne pas en parler...

\- Ahah excellent !

\- La personne que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

\- Toi.

Un ange passa.

\- J'déconne, Mat', cesse de faire cette tête ! T'as beau être un de mes potes les plus chers au monde entier, je préfère ma mère.

\- Tu me brises le coeur, 'Toine. Shot !

Une dizaine de shots furent engloutis, et c'est dans un état second que les gages devinrent obligatoires.

\- Ehhhh, Mat' ! J'crois qu'on va pas t'nir longtemps ! Vite, dis un gage !

\- Ahaha petite nature ! Moi j'veux qu'tu m'embrasses, où t'veux, mais en d'ssous d'la ceinture !

\- Pffff, trop simple, baisse ton froc' !

Enlevant avec difficulté son pantalon, Mathieu exposa ainsi, sans trop s'en rendre compte, son érection aux yeux ébahis d'Antoine.

\- P'tain, t'en as une grosse on d'rait !

\- Merci 'Toine, mais change pas de sujet !

\- T'as bien dit.. Où j'veux ?

\- Yep !

\- Alors v'là !

Antoine tira sur le slip avec force et embrassa l'aine de son ami, celui-ci haleta sous la douceur des lèvres.

\- Fait ! Main'nant, shot !

\- Ouaiiiiiis !

\- J'peux m'mettre à l'... à l'ai... nu ?

\- Ouais, vas-y j'aime !

\- Toi aussi hein ? Ah, v'là, maintenant ton gage, et un bien dégueu !

\- Tout ce que t'veux, bébé !

\- Tu viens m'embrasser les fesses !

\- Boh, c'est pas dég' ça !

\- ENTRE les fesses !

**Lemon !**

Oubliant que l'entre-fesse n'était PAS un endroit où il avait l'habitude de mettre sa bouche, il alla quand même y poser, tout d'abord, un baiser aérien. Quand il sentit Antoine soupirer et se cambrer, il lécha cet endroit sensible.

\- AH, ah... Mat'... Tu fais.. Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua sa besogne, quand soudain un cri se fit entendre :

\- Suce-moi, nom de Dieu !

Il s'exécuta, et aurait voulu qu'Antoine s'occupe de lui, de cette érection qui allait lui faire perdre la raison.. Mais il s'y refusa et préféra s'affairer sur ce membre vrombissant.

\- Mat'.. P'tain... T'es un bon... Oui... AH !

La jouissance les pris tout deux par surprise, et Mathieu avala tout ce qui arriva dans sa bouche. Quand il se releva, Antoine s'était endormi et ronflait comme un bienheureux. Après l'avoir rhabillé un tant soi peu, il le mis dans son lit et s'y coucha quelques temps plus tard, après avoir pris une douche salvatrice. Pourtant, il pleurait à présent...

**Je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, regarde ton coeur à présent, en miette comme avec tous les autres ! Tu ne mérites personne, et encore moi cet homme-ci. **

**C'est vrai gros, l'alcool ne suffit pas à séduire, encore moins ce liquide étrange !**

Le Geek et le Hippie l'enfonçaient plus bas que Terre, mais soudain une voix fusa dans sa tête, plus féroce que jamais.

**Gamin, tu as pu le voir, le sentir, le goûter ! Ne nies que tu y as pris du plaisir, et que tu n'as pas été ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureux de l'avoir eu quelques secondes entre tes bras ! Ne baisses jamais les bras, je ne le permettrai pas ! Maintenant va te coucher et prends le par la taille !**

Les bras d'Antoine étaient aussi chauds que la dernière fois, et bientôt il se sentit emporté par le sommeil.

_Merci, Patron..._


End file.
